


Not on the Plants, Dear, We're British [Podfic]

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Julia's Podfics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), British English, Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Frustrated Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Going to Hell, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sad Wank, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, angry wank, comedy porn, crackfic, crowley has a wank, fuck it I'M cursed, ngk, not on the plants dear we're British, this fic is cursed, wank, wanking, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: A podfic of GayDemonicDisaster's hilarious "Not on the Plants, Dear, We're British" in which "Crowley has a sad/angry wank and takes out his frustration on his plants. Literally." (From the author's original summary).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel & Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Series: Julia's Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Crack Fic Comedy Porn, Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not on the plants, dear, we’re British (NOW WITH ART!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203073) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> I couldn't resist.

<a href="<https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/not-on-the-plants-1>">Link to the podfic on SoundCloud. Downloadable!</a>

<a href="<https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/voice-recorder-18>">My first failed attempt at recording this.</a>


	2. Chapter Two: Trousergeddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter in two parts, because I was afraid of mucking it up if I tried to read it all in one go.

Part 1: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/not-on-the-plants-2-part-1

Part 2: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/not-on-the-plants-2-part-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, GayDemonicDisaster, for letting me record your hilarious and sexy fic!


End file.
